


Heir of Jotunheim

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Movie Prompt Meme [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Movie Prompt Meme, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: loyal-to-reylo asked for Logyn/LOTR. Loki in an Aragorn-type role, and Sigyn as his Arwen.





	

Loki slowed his horse to a trot and dismounted, looking through the trees for any signs of his pursuers. Finding none he knelt to the ground and stabbed the dirt with a blade, resting the side of his head against the handle, smiling to himself as he felt movement in the distance, but of horses slowing and moving further away.

It was a risk travelling this close to Elvin territory but the townsfolk he’d attempted to swindle out of some hospitality for himself and his mount were even warier of Elves, so the risk paid off as far as Loki was concerned. He let his horse drink at a nearby stream whilst he refilled his canteens before setting up camp. It was well past night fall and he wasn’t prepared to go risk traipsing any further into Elven territory than he already had. He unfurled his bedroll and practically fell onto, exhausted from a day’s travel, and a nights fleeing.

He’d never imagined his life would be like this, never imagine he’d come to enjoy living a simple life more than the pampered one he’d had until he’d come of age. He shifted uncomfortably at the memory, not wanting to relive the painful truth of his ancestry. He took a deep breath and centred himself, believing himself safe enough to lower his guard and sleep. That is until the cold metal of a blade slid under his chin.

“What’s this?” an amused voice queried. “A ranger caught off his guard?”

Loki opened his eyes and the breath was stolen from his lungs. He’d seen elves before, of course. Even conversed with a few. He’d found them to be arrogant know-it-all’s who were best avoided. The elven woman before him made Loki reconsider his opinion. She was a vision of loveliness with hair like starlight, her blue eyes glinting with mischief. Loki was sure he’d fallen into a dream.


End file.
